


Flower of the court

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Roger Davies is hoping to impress his date at the Yule Ball.





	Flower of the court

Roger Davies met her in the Great Hall before the feast. He still couldn’t believe she’d agreed to be his date for the evening, and he was determined to make the most of it. The Beauxbatons champion! It was unprecedented that someone like him could snag a girl like her.

The problem was, whenever he was in her presence his brain turned to mush. He’d prepared this time, though. Had thought up some witty comments and intelligent observations to make. After all, she had to be smart and capable as well as beautiful. She wouldn’t be easy to impress.

She entered the hall, looking more angel than human. Or maybe Veela. He’d seen Veela at the World Cup and there was certainly a similarity.

“’Ello Roger,” she said throatily, and that was it. Everything he had planned to say vanished from his head.

“Hello Fleur,” he managed to get out. “Are you ready?”

That was the most intelligent thing he managed to say all night. But that was okay. It was enough to be her companion, to revel in her beauty. He had never been more content in his life.


End file.
